Too Late
by karupin13
Summary: it's too late; but maybe in their second life, they will be together. ShikaxIno / SasuxIno. Oneshot


**A/N: it's gonna be bye bye 2012 and i feel like this. what the heck. anyway enjoy reading friends. and LET'S HAVE A PROSPEROUS 2013 ! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the characters involved.**

**reviews are really appreciated thought. thankiesss ~~  
**

**Too Late**

Shikamaru set back his foot on Konoha after a two-year mission on Kirigakure. He walked past the gate guards who greeted him warmly, saying that he didn't change that much. He just gave them a wry smile and headed towards the town. He walked straight to the Hokage tower and gave his report for his mission; Naruto was grinning at him like an idiot and told him that they should have a get together because he was home now. He just shrugged and left; not minding that it was their Hokage that invited him.

"Hey Shika, it's nice to see you again." He heard someone talked to him that he turned around and saw Ino walking towards him with all smiles. He smiled at her and he just realized how much he missed her.

"Yeah~ how are you?" he replied and they both strolled the town.

"I've been good, though this little thing in my belly gives me so much morning sickness." Ino said as rubbed her stomach soothingly. Shikamaru looked at her with confusion filled in his eyes; Ino chuckled and punched his arm playfully.

"You're gonna be a Godfather soon Shika. I'm pregnant!" Ino exclaimed and it hit him; he grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her on an alley near the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Who did this to you!?" he barked, Ino was pissed on Shikamaru's action that she pushed him away violently.

"Don't you remember Shika? I got married to Sasuke." Ino retorted as she looked at him disappointedly. "Why you're so angry? Isn't it just right that Sasuke got me pregnant?" she added.

"Sasuke." he said; just they both heard someone walked towards them. Ino run towards the man approaching them and threw her arms around him. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru with suspicious eyes.

"Why you're here with him?" Sasuke asked Ino, his tone was accusingly yet Ino managed to explain everything on him.

"Still possessive Uchiha?" he asked as he darted his gaze on the other man, Sasuke activated his sharingan, not liking the way Shikamaru act towards him.

"Okay, okay. Stop it now you two; Shika, welcome back to Konoha." Ino said and hugged him lightly, just when he was about to hug her back, she pulled away and walked towards Sasuke. "See you around" Shikamaru could swear he saw Sasuke smirked as he snaked one arm on Ino's waist and began walking out of the alley, leaving him. When the couple was now out of his sight, he punched the wall in front of him pouring all of him anger in there; satisfied on what he had done, he walked away and walked his way home.

HE WAS HURT. Utterly hurt that Ino was already married to the Uchiha bastard. He made a decision that he was going to confess to her and asked her hand for marriage but it seems that he was too late now. Unpacking his things, he saw a note that lay flatly on his bedside table. It was as if was laid there for almost a year; judging from the dusts that embraced on it and it seemed too crisp to unfold now, but he still unfold it nevertheless.

His eyes widened upon recognizing the writing style. Tears unconsciously fell on his eyes as he read the note.

_Dear Shika,_

_It hurts to know that you left without saying a word to me. I don't know why you did that but I trust you that you have your own reasons for doing that. I loved you, but I guess I can't freely express it because you're away. I also know that you chose to accept that mission because you can be with her; so I guess I have to marry Sasuke-kun so that everything will be fine. And I don't have any choice either; it was Tsunade-sama that arranged everything for us; and I'm positive that I'm going to love him again. Well Shika, I hope that when you come back, you will talk to me and hang out with me and Chouji. Have a safe journey._

_Ino_

Shikamaru wept as he folded back the letter, it was dated the day he left to Kirigakure. He was hurt when Tsunade announced that Sasuke chose to be wed to Ino and that Inoichi approved of that; that's why he suddenly accepted the two-year mission to Kirigakure together with Temari. Wiping the traces of his tears, he collected himself and decided that it was time to talk about the things he realy wanted to say to Ino.

It was already past midnight when Shikamaru reached the Yamanaka flower shop where the married couple leave; the lights were off but there was a beam on the second floor, indicating that there might be someone that was still awake. He knocked a few times before he heard someone approaching the front door and opened.

"Why you're here?" Ino asked, Shikamaru suddenly hugged her and she stiffen from his act. "Shika. . ."

"I'm sorry I just read your letter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I loved you too. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings by being aloof to you. I'm sorry I . . ."

"I'm sorry too, what happen was supposed to happen." Ino cut him off, she could feel the dampening of her night dress due to Shikamaru's tears.

"I jumped into conclusions without further analyzing the situation." He said as he tightened his grip on her. "If I just talked to you back then; maybe . . . maybe everything will be on our favour. Maybe I'm the one you were married to." Ino caressed his back softly as she calmed him down.

"It was the past now Shika. We can't change the fact that I'm married to Sasuke now that we are happy now. I do hope you will find yours too." She said and pulled away from him. Looking at him with sad eyes, Ino added "you'll still have a special place here in my heart. But Sasuke has a big part on here now. I hope you understand. Good night Shika." she said and gave him a good night kiss on his forehead.

"Ino" Shika murmured as he watched the woman he loved closed the door.

"You settled everything on him?" Ino was asked by Sasuke who was waiting at the balcony of their room, she smiled sadly at him before enveloping him in a hug. "Do you regret marrying me?" he asked again with an emotionless tone. Ino shook her head.

"I won't regret anything. I loved him, but I love you now Sasuke." She said and pulled away only to have his lips sealed on hers.

* * *

A year later, Shikamaru saw Ino at Naruto and Hinata's wedding. He approached her with all smiles that she gave back.

"How are you?" he asked her as he gave her some wine from the counter.

"I'm good and you? I heard you already proposed to Temari; congratulations." She replied as she sipped her wine.

"Well thank you." He said, a slight blush lit his face. "Planning for the marriage surely is troublesome."

"It's really so you Shika. But you two can manage It." she said with a light laugh.

"Ino" they both turned their heads when someone called her, Ino smile widely as Sasuke approached them; in his arms was a boy about just months old with blonde hair. They looked on Sasuke and from his face that everyone could tell how proud he was on the bundle in his arms. Shikamaru's heart clutched; the little boy in Sasuke's arms was definitely a combination of Ino and Sasuke. Forcing himself with a smile, he extended his hand towards the raven-haired male when Ino carried their child.

"Congratulations Sasuke. He is a beautiful boy." He complemented, Sasuke took his hand and the two shook hands. "So, I'll see the two of you at my wedding." He said and bid them good bye. Ino waved her hand as Sasuke just nodded.

Walking out of the Uchiha family; he braced himself and restrained the tear that was threatening to form on his eyes. He was still in love with the blonde, but seeing her happy with her family made him realized that they are not really meant for each other. That maybe in their second life, he would have the courage to confess to her and that maybe in there that the Gods of destiny will grant his wish to be with her.


End file.
